


How Far We've Come [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: Made in anticipation of the series finale. A story about the Pines family, the trials they went through, and the end of the world.





	How Far We've Come [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox Twenty  
> Runtime: 3:16  
> Requested by @goldenpheonix5 on Tumblr.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://findmeinthealps.tumblr.com/post/138823472693) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mF_Xt0IKzY)

Lyrics:

I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But its feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

It's gone gone, baby its all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you  
Well its gone gone, baby its all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you

But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just uploading some old stuff because I want to start using AO3 for my vids. This was made in 2016, shortly before the finale aired. The last few shots are a little rough because they came from the trailer. Still one of my favorite vids I have made!


End file.
